I want a lover
by Misura
Summary: Schuldich and Yohji have a somewhat drunken encounter.
1. Beginning

I want a lover

*

Warnings/notes : Schuldich/Yohji, songfic, focus shifts after each songfragment, use of alcohol 

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'I want a lover' belongs to The Pet Shop Boys.

written at 29th october 2003, by Misura

For Firekat, not with the song I promised, sorry. ^^; But it's from the same artists ...

**********

_//At this time of night when the crowds have passed_

_We're the last to leave, we need some company//_ [Schuldich]

Being drunk and lonely, Schuldich decided, was not a healthy thing for one's state of mind. It tended to make him depressed, whiny even. That, in itself, wouldn't have been too bad, if only he'd have had someone else to share his misery with, to whine *to*.

Unfortunately Crawford, Schuldich's favorite victim, was out of town for two weeks on a 'business trip'. He was missing the american's surly moods really, his lectures at coming home late. Where was the fun in breaking the rules if no one minded his doing so?

Nagi was in bed by now, and with the young telekinetic having school tomorrow morning, Schuldich didn't feel like waking him up, just for some nice, snappy complaints. He did have *some* sense of responsibility after all.

Farfarello might be awake still, or at least not mind being woken up for a monologue about why Schuldich's life sucked big time. He might even get some sympathy there, depending on the irishman's lucidity. However, sympathy wasn't what Schuldich wanted.

It was ironic, really, he reflected sourly. Crawford would have laughed his head off if he knew how much he was missed. *If* the precog had been in possession of a sense of humor, that was.

_//No need to look so shy, don't even wonder why_

_You know the reason that we need this company// _[Yohji]

None of the girls that had accepted his offer for a drink tonight had stuck around much longer after their second. Yohji couldn't say he blamed them much. He probably wasn't the most pleasant of company to keep tonight.

Even *he* didn't enjoy his company. Perhaps it'd be better if he just went home, called it a night and accepted he'd have to carry the burden his life seemed to be at the moment alone.

Yohi snorted at the sound of that thought in his head. It almost sounded like something out of some stupid poem, the depressive kind that Aya used to read, before ... whatever it was that had changed the silent, glaring and icy redhead into a silent, glaring and merely cold redhead.

All of Weiss had been shocked when Aya had declared he wanted 'some time off' this week. Kritiker had allowed it willingly enough, with Manx pressing the three remaining members of Weiss for any clues as to where Aya was going to spend his first 'vacation' for almost two years.

They hadn't been able to help her. Privately Yohji thought he wouldn't have told her if he'd known. Aya had the right to some privacy, some happiness after all. Just like Yohji.

Too bad Fate didn't seem to be on his side this evening, determined to keep all females firmly out of his reach. Except the dead ones, whose faces kept haunting him.

_//I've been sitting here looking out for you_

_Someone just like me who's maybe had a drink or two// _[Schuldich]

He wasn't entirely sure what, exactly, he wanted. Someone to cheer him up, someone to yell at him, someone to care for him ... all of that and none.

Crawford would say he had a twisted mind. He supposed that was about right, even if of course, he'd never agree with the american, if only for the principle of it. Schuldich sighed, gulping down another drink that burnt his throat as it slid down.

He was surprised his throat hadn't gone numb hours ago. He was disappointed his mind hadn't either.

It was, Schuldich reflected sadly, another proof of how life was completely unfair. His hang-over would be none the less for the poison he'd been consuming the past few hours, yet he hadn't gotten anything in return for it, not a single second of euphoric ignorance.

He supposed he might try pick up someone as plastered as he was, see if sex might push his consciousness over the edge, but with his mental shields in shreds he doubted the risks would be worth it. The last thing he wanted on his hands was some poor sod who'd gone insane thanks to his gift getting out of control.

_//I don't want another drink or fight_

_I want a lover// _[Yohji]

He shouldn't take another drink. Yohji prided himself on knowing when he'd had enough and he knew he had reached his limit several glasses ago. He ought to go home.

Omi would make a fuss over him, scolding him with those big blue eyes trying to look stern. They always looked more concerned, worried for his 'Yo-tan' though. They made him feel ashamed of himself, guilty for doing this to himself, while it never solved anything.

Forgetting one's problems didn't make them go away. 

Still, it felt pretty good. Yohji decided perhaps one more drink wouldn't be such a bad idea. Or maybe two, just to make sure it worked. The chibi wouldn't see the difference.

Of course, Omi might also be asleep by now. His gaze wasn't clear enough to read the exact time on his watch, but he was pretty sure it wasn't early in the evening anymore. Aya would sent the blond boy to bed, after promising *he*'d wait up for the irresponsible playboy.

An annoyed, grouchy Aya wasn't any fun to come home to. He probably ought to order another glass of ... something to prepare him for that experience.

Oh wait, Aya wasn't home right now. Was he? Yohji wasn't quite sure, vaguely recalling something about a vacation. Well, Aya wasn't really the type to go on vacations now, was he? He was probably just a little drunk, coming up with weird ideas like that.

_//I don't care whether it's wrong or right_

_I want a lover tonight_

_Tonight// _[Schuldich]

Shoving his seat back, Schuldich rose and began to head for the door. There was nothing and no one to keep him here. Perhaps a few hours of sleep was the best he could try for, even if he wasn't that tired.

Halfway, he nearly stumbled over some idiot's outstretched legs. Some pretty attractive and totally drunk idiot, dressed in clothing that was *almost* as sexy as his own. There was something else about him too, something nagging in the back of Schuldich's head.

A small voice that sounded suspiciously much like Crawford's reminded him he'd wanted to go home, not try and seduce some ... deliciously looking kitty, with nice blond hair -a rarity in this country- and a pair of gorgeous green eyes, currently clouded over with an alcoholic haze. 

"Heeeyyyy." 

It was, Schuldich admitted, not the greatest opening line he'd ever heard. He wasn't going to be picky about it though. Crawford not being in town had suddenly become a very good thing. Nagi nor Farfarello would ever find out if he took someone home. Nor would they care.

"Hey to you as well. Is this seat still free?" he smiled.

~tbc~


	2. Middle

I want a lover

**

Warnings/notes : Schuldich/Yohji, songfic, focus shifts after each songfragment, alcohol 

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'I want a lover' belongs to The Pet Shop Boys.

written at 1st november 2003, by Misura

Thanks to Kit3 (yes, you were! ^^; Thanks for the praise!), FungiFungusRayne (I did, I did ^_^), Tysoyo Kalli (I could and I did, sorry. ^^; glad to hear you liked it!), MOTDOTW (Aya's vacation? *smirks* you'll find out in time … ~.^), BunjyGuM-Boy (well, they do make a fun couple, ne? glad you liked it!), Evil Butterflies (sorry, YuGiOh has claimed my soul for the moment ^^;), suninun (a little over one week … soon enough? ^_^), mangababy (^_^ I'll finish this fic, don't worry), SkyRat ('when'? but … maybe I wasn't intending for them to sober up, you know ~.^), ?? (thank you!) and Romennar (I did, hope you'll like it!).

For Firekat, not with the song I promised, sorry. ^^; But it's from the same artists ...

**********

_//Outside the dawn is breaking, looks like it's started raining_

_We'll catch a cab and soon be driving home//_ [Yohji]

Yohji worriedly wondered if the goofy grin on his face -too much alcohol and then that cute redhead practically landing in his lap- made him look more or less attractive. His new-found companion didn't seem to mind, grinning right back at him.

"What's your name again?" Stupid, stupid. How could he forget a thing like that? Worse, how could he let it *show* he'd forgotten?

The redhead frowned and for a moment Yohji was sure he'd blown it, ruined what might very well be his last chance at getting some tonight. He *knew* he shouldn't have taken that last drink. On the other hand, if he hadn't, then he'd have left and never met ... met ...

"Schu-something, I think." 'Schu-something' blinked owlishly. "That sounding familiar?"

Yohji tried to think, discovering it gave him a major headache. "Yeah, kind of. Not quite right though."

"Aw, bugger." 'Schu-something' sadly stared at his -empty- glass.

_//No need to look so shy, don't even wonder why_

_You'll know the reason just as soon as we get home// _[Schuldich]

"Schuldich!" The nice blond guy beamed at him. "That's your name."

"Oh." It *did* have a ring of recognition to it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He wondered if the blond -what was *his* name? never mind, he'd remember sooner or later- was thinking of the same things he was.

"Want to go home?" Most simple to just ask. Though he could have used his telepo- telepi- gift to figure out what the other wanted too. Only his head hurt a little right now. Some aspirin would be nice.

The blond shook his head vigorously, mumbling something about a guy named 'Aya' -wasn't that a girl's name?- and katanas. Schuldich patted his shoulder sympathetic, wishing there was something he could do. Then he realized there *was* something. 

"Want to go home with *me*?" It was a brilliant solution, if he did say so himself. No katana-wielding redheads -how did he know 'Aya' had red hair?- and enough privacy to do ... stuff.

_//You've been sitting there wondering what to do_

_I've been standing here waiting to make the first move// _[Yohji]

Something told him to say 'no', that Schuldich was a bad, bad man and that Yohji shouldn't go *anywhere* with him. Especially not to the place where he lived. Because ... because of ... glasses? Glasses that reflected the light in a way that hurt his eyes ...

Weird. Schuldich didn't wear any glasses like that ; his sunglasses were perfectly normal. Not as trendy as Yohji's own, but still ... 

Shrugging off his premonitions as paranoia caused by alcohol -curse that last drop he'd drunk!- Yohji nodded enthusiastically. Schuldich seemed like a very decent guy. Well, not *entirely* decent of course, that'd make him a bore, but just decent enough to trust.

"Sounds great." Omi might get worried though ... but Omi never needed to know a thing, right? He could go home tomorrow morning, sneaking in through the back-entrance. It would be easy enough to act like he'd been sleeping in his room.

_//I don't want another drink or fight_

_I want a lover// _[Schuldich]

"Let's go then." Schuldich rose -again- hoping he wouldn't stumble over anyone this time. The odds of it being someone as nice-looking as Yohji were pretty small. Ugly small, actually.

Yohji followed him, seemingly having some trouble walking straight as well. It might not be the most prudent thing to do to drive home himself, Schuldich concluded, but he couldn't very well leave his car in a neighborhood like this either, could he?

Some nasty person might scratch it. Or worse. He had to find a way to get both Yohji *and* the car home -oh, and himself too of course- but how ....

Maybe he would have to call Nagi after all. Nagi'd be sulking for days after, bitching about Schuldich having no sense or reason though. Ah well, he'd deal with that later. Reaching for his cellphone -he knew Nagi slept with one next to him, just in case his sweetheart called- his fingers brushed against a small tube he was reasonably sure didn't belong to be there.

_//I don't care whether it's wrong or right_

_I want a lover tonight// _[Yohji]

Yohji stared in puzzlement as the cute redhead drew out a small tube with a note attached to it out of a pocket of his jacket. He'd assumed Schuldich -what kind of language *was* that name? it sounded definitely foreign- was searching for a cellphone or something like that.

He had one himself too, he vaguely recalled, though he'd be hardpressed to remember where he'd put it exactly. Not that it was very important right now.

"What is it?" They had reached the exit now, were breathing in the fresh and cool air. It was a bit chilly, but his head was beginning to feel a little more clear.

The german -ah, yes. Schuldich was from germany. that explained that funny accent- snorted, shoving a note under his nose. He couldn't read any of it, except for the initial at the bottom : C. He felt he ought to know who that was, whose name started with a C., and judging by Schuldich's half-amused, half-annoyed expression the telepath -Schuldich was that too, yes, how could he have forgotten that?- expected him to do so as well.

_//I don't want another drink or fight_

_I want a lover// _[Schuldich]

'Take one of these to clear your head.' Crawford had written, in german. 'Give one to him if you still want to take him home. If not, drop him off at the Koneko. I don't want him to get killed before his time. Enjoy the rest of your night.'

For Crawford -nasty, cold don't-call-me-Brad Crawford- it was a pretty friendly note, really, Schuldich reflected. No preaching, no superior sneering, just practical information.

The main problem was that Schuldich wasn't sure if he *wanted* a clear head. Wouldn't that kind of undo all his efforts thus far? Wasn't getting your head *unclear* the entire purpose of drinking?

And what business of Crawford's was it whether or not he slept with Yohji? All right, so Crawford hadn't flat out told Schuldich to do either of the two options, yet it was clear he *had* used his gift to spy on Schuldich's private moments again.

Crawford was always ordering him around. And Schuldich was feeling rebellious tonight, possibly also because he couldn't recall what had happened last time he hadn't obeyed a direct order from the precog. He'd do what *he* wanted, damnit, not what Crawford told him to!

_//I don't care whether it's wrong or right_

_I want a lover tonight_

_Tonight// _[Yohji]

"Here, take one of these." A small, green pill was presented to him. He accepted it wordlessly, recognizing it faintly as one of those nasty things that made you skip the nice sensation of being drunk and move on straight to having a hang-over.

Still, maybe he was wrong. Schuldich didn't seem to hesitate to take his own. Schuldich, Yohji concluded as the bitter taste filled his mouth and he nearly gagged at the bitterness, was either very brave or very foolish.

~tbc~


	3. Ending

I want a lover

---

Warnings/notes : Schuldich/Yohji, songfic, focus shifts after each songfragment

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'I want a lover' belongs to The Pet Shop Boys. One repeating of the chorus has been cut at the end.

written at 1st november 2003, by Misura

Thanks to MOTDOTW (yes, they will. -grins- and thanks for at least making the attempt to hug Crawford for his trouble!), Black Broken Wings (you'll find out in this chapter!), FungiFungusRayne (glad to hear I amuse you!), Tysoyo Kalli (well, you'll find out this chapter –smiles-), Kit3 (o.O; uhm, no?), Wai-Aki (well, maybe it's the alcohol? And no, I don't think he can kill you for that –winks-), MiniMorr (I can never resist puppy-eyes -sighs- -smiles-), Sky Rat (funny, I don't have that much personal experience with it or anything. Glad to hear it struck you as realistic!) and Minerva Solo (-blushes and beams-). I hope you'll all enjoy the last chapter as well!

For Firekat, not with the song I promised, sorry. But it's from the same artists ...

Chapter note/warning : the last two scenes are Crawford/Aya. Just couldn't resist ... –looks slightly guilty-

----------

_/This anticipation is a stimulation_

_No need for conversation as we're driving home/_ [Schuldich]

Only his speed saved him as a silvery thread of wire shot his way. Cursing, he dodged another attack by the blond. He could almost hear Crawford suggesting he'd follow his instructions a bit more precisely next time ...

Some people, Schuldich sourly considered, really ought to work on their priorities. One moment Kudoh was all nice and cute, obviously in the mood to go somewhere private to indulge in certain activities that would give Crawford a heart-attack if he'd witness it (all right, so that probably was a bit exaggerated) and the next, he turned into an assassin.

A bad one, considering his amount of success in hitting Schuldich thus far. It was all kind of pathetic. Not to mention frustrating, getting so close to what he wanted and then having to change his mind-set.

Still, there was some amusement in being able to dodge all of Kudoh's attacks and listen to the man's mind yelling at him to stay put. Especially since there still was an undetone of lust in Kudoh's mindvoice that indicated this evening might not be a lost one after all.

_/Put your arms around me, it doesn't mean you love me_

_Just that you want me and you need my company/ _[Yohji]

Yohji couldn't seem to keep his mind from noticing the german psycho he was trying to kill looked kind of sexy, even knowing who he was and what he had done. Or that Schuldich only seemed to evade his attacks and never launched one of his own.

In fact, Schuldich seemed to be laughing at him, like they were just playing some sort of game rather than fighting. The man was infuriating him, yet at the same time ...

"Stop messing with my mind!" That had to be it ; there was simply no way those weird thoughts could be his own. Nope. He might have had the occasional fantasy about the redhead of course, but he'd never ever consider acting upon them.

"Your mind's a mess of its own already." Schuldich informed him cheerfully. "No need for me to help it along in coming up with those naughty ideas."

"Liar!" Yohji accused him through clenched teeth. Schuldich 'tsk'ed.

"Really, Kudoh. Denial is about the last thing I'd expect from someone with your reputation. Sad."

_/Driving through the night, it's so exciting_

_Turning off the light without another thought tonight/ _[Schuldich]

Schuldich shook his head, using the opportunity Yohji's wild swing provided him with to step closer to the blond. Too close for the wire to be used effectively, unless Schuldich would cooperate in his own death. Which he most assuredly would not, no matter how often Crawford muttered about his being suicidal.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Yohji looked trapped, for some odd reason. They were standing in the middle of a -fortunately- deserted street, after all, with plenty of directions to run away to.

Schuldich grinned. "Are you sure that's what you want, kitten?" For the moment, he'd ignore that insulting term. Especially since the mental image accompanying it could be described as rather flattering. Besides, it was fun to keep the game going for a while before moving on to the next phase.

The night was still young after all. And with Crawford not at home, there wasn't anyone to kick him out of bed before -he- felt like getting up.

Yohji stared at him. Schuldich was pleasantly surprised Yohji's thoughts weren't too different from his own, even if they were still suppressed by a more Brad-like part of Yohji's mind. It seemed Fujimiya wasn't at home either. What a ... coincidence.

He'd have to ask Crawford about that later. Or maybe simply have Nagi check on some of the hotels in the environment of Tokyo. Just to be sure ...

_/I don't want another drink or fight_

_I want a lover/ _[Yohji]

Aya'd never be able to find out. So if he'd agree to the invitation in Schuldich's eyes, his odds of surviving his return to the Koneko tomorrow morning were pretty high. -If- he'd agree.

Why would he? There were, after all, plenty of other people who'd be more than happy to take him home or allow him to take them home. Safe, nice people. People that weren't psycho or psychic or members of a team of enemy assassins.

"Because you want to." Schuldich shrugged. "Because you like a bit of danger to come with your pleasure. Or maybe just because it's late and you won't find anyone else tonight anymore."

"Would you stop reading my mind?" Yohji snapped.

"Sure, if you'd stop being such an idiot." Schuldich retorted. "For now though, you should be thankful I can, since you'd be dead otherwise, considering the clumsy way you handle that watch of yours."

"Are all these insults your way of trying to seduce me by sweet-talking me?" Yohji inquired.

Schuldich laughed. "I'm not trying to seduce you, fool. You don't need to be seduced anymore ; if that was the case I wouldn't bother. You just need someone to shake you up a bit so you can see what's in front of you."

_/I don't care whether it's wrong or right_

_I want a lover tonight (I want a lover tonight)/ _[Schuldich]

"And that would be you, I suppose." Yohji rolled his eyes.

"That's the simple answer, yes." Schuldich shrugged. "Of course you're free to angst a little while longer and come up with all kinds of complicated reasons as to why you shouldn't go anywhere with wicked me, but ... I'm getting a bit tired of this, to tell you the truth."

"A new experience for you, I'm sure." Yohji muttered. It took Schuldich a few seconds to unravel -that- particular insult, another sign of his losing his edge he guessed.

"Actually, the truth is often much more effective to manipulate people than any lie." Crawford had said that once, but for once, Schuldich agreed with the american.

Yohji snorted. "That sounds like a quote out of one of Aya's books."

"I wouldn't know. And you're trying to change the subject." Schuldich looked at the sky, noticing the gathering clouds. "And it's going to rain." Crawford could have warned him about that one too.

_/(I want you, I want your love)_

_I want a lover/_ [Yohji]

Schuldich was probably right ; the sky did look rather dark. Getting home all soaked wasn't Yohji's idea of a fun way to end the evening, really.

"Especially not when you're all alone." Schuldich added in a sing-song voice. Yohji glared at him, a gesture that was probably lost on the german since Yohji was still wearing his sunglasses.

"Which is pretty silly, in the middle of the night." Schuldich smirked. "And yes, I know I'm annoying you. I do it on purpose, hoping it'll help you make up your mind a little faster."

"Yes, giving me a near-irresistable urge to strangle you is definitely going to convince me to sleep with you." Yohji snarled. Schuldich merely threw him another grin.

"Sleep with you? What a ... chaste way to describe things. You really -are- an odd one, Kudoh. I think I like that. It's nice to be surprised every now and then."

"Oh, I give up." Yohji allowed his wire to shoot back in his watch with a sharp snap. "Where do you want to go?"

-----

[the next morning, dawn]

_/(I want you, I want your love)_

_I want a lover/ _[Schuldich]

Schuldich watched the smoke of his cigarette curl upwards to the ceiling. He had to admit the sight was a lot less interesting or attractive than the person lying next to him, still asleep, yet he stubbornly refused to give in to the urge to turn his head.

Denial was not just something he saw in others it seemed. Though he reasoned he was merely putting the moment off to enjoy it better. Or to steel himself for the disappointment of another round of Yohji's paranoid fears.

Behind that carefree mask, the man was quite messed up, really. Not as bad as Tsukiyono or Hidaka, but still ... his inner mind wasn't a pretty place. Schuldich might be able to fix that, bit by bit, if he felt so inclined, of course. His gift worked both ways ; it wasn't just a weapon.

Perhaps he'd give it a try, just for the heck of it. To practice a little. Crawford had told him they'd need Farfarello in a more or less sane state if they ever were to break free from Estet and compared to the irishman, Yohji was a miracle of sanity.

"You're such a manipulative bastard, Brad." Schuldich sighed, finally giving in to find Yohji looking at him with an odd look in his eyes. "But thanks anyway."

There might have been a voice replying 'You're welcome' in the back of his head, though that might have been nothing but his imagination. Yohji had a way to ... distract him a little from what was going on around him.

_/(I want you, I want your love)_

_I want a lover/_ [Crawford]

"You're welcome. I hate you too, Schuldich." A man's voice drifted through the open windows of a hotel-room, its tone indicating a certain amount of amusement.

Brad Crawford, the Oracle, didn't believe in denial. Thus, dawn found him watching the early sunlight slowly pouring over the pale skin of the person lying next to him. He looked almost happy, had one been inclined to ascribe this characteristic to the grumpy leader of Schwarz.

_/(I want your love tonight)/ _[Aya]

As the light reached the end of the bed, setting red lock aflame, the person next to him began to stir, opening violet eyes to take in his unfamiliar environment.

When they noticed the other man's gaze, a smile tugged at the corners of a mouth that was usually somewhat cold and hard. The three people he preferred not to call friends would have been surprised to see him like this, he was sure.

"Good morning."

"It will be. Believe me."

OWARI


End file.
